Fanon:Lexie Nanale
|maritalstatus = Widowed |household = Capulet Family |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Lexie Nanale is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville who briefly worked as a Maid. She was the wife of the late Grace Nanale , making her the stepmother of Ella Capulet, and the stepgrandmother of Hal, Cody and Joanna Capulet. Lexie is voiced by Zoe Galvez and is 29 days from being an Elder. Lexie made her first appearance in my player stories as a Maid for Grace Nanale. She was generated by the game specifically to take the place of Steven Dallas whom I'd moved into a household of 'playable' Townies - I always had a distaste for 'Male Maids'. A few days after Lexie had been hired to tidy Grace's house, he started an Affair with her, fearing that his relationship with his then girlfriend Caryl Zarubin would not lead to a happy marriage. Soon after Grace had successfully proposed to Lexie, Caryl discovered them locked in a passionate embrace. She instantly became jealous of this 'female stranger' who was moving in on her boyfriend. Soon after Lexie and Grace tied the knot, Caryl got into two fights with Lexie. Despite the former having zero Body points, and the latter having two, Caryl won both fights. Of course Lexie only had a slight advantage. Lexie's marriage to Grace lasted less than one day before Grace died from old age. Lexie who was heartbroken, mourned all the way from when the Grim Reaper arrived to just after he and the Hula Zombies left. Lexie was one of the Sims who received Simoleons in her husband's will - other notable Sims included Ella and Caryl. Since then Lexie has remained 'faithful' to her beloved husband, and she has so far, not remarried. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Often going unnoticed, Lexie has 27 personality points, instead of the usual 25. *She has the same personality as her stepdaughter Ella. *In my first gameplay draft when Lexie was first created, she had the same face template 'Archcmas' as Gina Seavey, a pre-made Sim who was also once a Maid. When I changed computers and redid everything from scratch, Lexie was recreated with the eyebrows and nose from the 'Archcban' template. This was because of my lack of experience with recreating Sims at the time, and because I didn't realise that all the base game townies and NPCs used default face templates. *She has the same number of days as her stepdaughter from being an Elder. However Lexie is officially the younger of the two because their network interface devices show that Ella was created first. *Despite being a Popularity Sim, Lexie has several qualities that one would expect of a Family Sim. Because of this, I will give her the Family secondary aspiration once I have installed FreeTime. *She is currently turned on by blonde hair, and charisma which implies that when choosing her turn ons and offs, I intended for Adrian Lewis (who is roommates with Lexie) to become her next boyfriend. I do not mean for this to count against the faithfulness that Lexie has towards her deceased husband Grace. Category:Maids (fanon) Category:NPCs (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon) Category:Sims with wavy hair (fanon)